Crashed the wedding
by VanessaMaria18
Summary: DRAMIONE, ONESHOT! Hermione is about to get married, but is she marrying the right man? Or does someone need to stop the wedding before she makes a big mistake? SONG FLIC (good fun to write, hope it's good fun to read)


**AN: Hey everyone! While I continue to write SEEKER'S GLOVE I thought I would post a cute little ONESHOT for you guys to be tiding you over :P Please R and R I know many people don't R and R a ONESHOT but it really is nice to here all your comments, it keeps me writing my other stories. Just a short little flic based on the song _crashed the wedding _by _Busted _I hope you like it :) (sorry for spelling and punctuation I really need to find a beta) **

Crashed the Wedding

Draco stared at the picture in his hands of the bubbling brunette and let out a slow breath. His heart slammed in his chest as he thought about her laugh. He closed his eyes and sighed before he looked down at the envelope on his table.

_**You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of**_

_**Hermione Granger **_

_**and **_

_**Ronald Weasley **_

_**At 1:00pm on Sunday the 8**__**th**__** of July**_

He blinked, this letter was never meant to come to him, it was to his mother whom Hermione loved very much. His mother of course had rushed to him and instantly thrust this piece of information upon him.

It had crushed his very soul for a good month and he'd sat in his house doing absolutely nothing at all. He loved her; the only girl he'd ever loved was getting married to someone who wasn't him.

That was when everything hit him all at once. He glanced over at the clock; 12:30. Shaking his head he jumped to his feet and grabbed a white T-shirt before throwing it over his head and throwing himself down the stairs. He hurtled outside and grabbed his broomstick before leaping onto the back and careening into the sky.

He flew as fast as he could over the top of roofs and houses he had never seen before. London seemed a lot further away than it ever had before.

Hermione Granger stared at herself in the floor length mirror before her. Her deep chocolate locks were pulled back so it was out of her face but still cascaded over her shoulders. It was fastened with a single blue rose that also held her veil in place. Her simple white dress hugged her figure perfectly and had a slit all the way up her left leg showing off her tanned skin.

She looked at the photo pinned to the mirror of Ron and felt her heart sag just a little. She then hiked up her dress a little and pulled out the photo that was fastened to her garter. She knew it was wrong to have the photo with her but she didn't care.

The piercing grey eyes of Draco Malfoy stared out of the page at her and she felt her heart sore just thinking about him.

The door swung open and in bounded Ginny dressed in her Maid of Honour dress. Hermione floundered desperately with the photo and got it back into her garter before the red head saw.

"Hey" Ginny whispered and Hermione offered her a watery smile. "You nearly ready?" She asked and Hermione took a deep shaky breath. The red head sighed and mover further into the room. "Hermione" She started but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm fine Ginny!" She announced loudly and Ginny nodded knowing full well that her friend really wasn't fine at all.

Draco sped across the top of Parliament Street before slowing down and dropping down to his feet. He took off at sprint pushing people aside in his hurry. He glanced at Big Ben, 12:55, shit.

Gordon Street, he had to find Gordon Street. He had so much to tell her, so much he had to say, he knew she was getting married and God he was sorry he'd waited until her wedding day to tell her. To finally realize that she was so right for him.

GORDON STREET! YES!

Hermione walked slowly down the aisle to the generic wedding march. Ron was grinning like an idiot and she forced a smile onto her face and looked up at him.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there" A man dressed head to toe in black announced holding one arm out to stop Draco from barging in.

"I've got to get in, please" He urged but the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry son but it's a private function" He announced and Draco rolled his eyes before cracking his neck

"I'm really sorry about this" Draco hurried before he whipped his wand out and knocked out the guard. He sprinted inside and squealed around the corner towards the gardens.

He froze dead at the sight that greeted him. Hermione was stood at the altar next to Ron but he didn't even notice the red head. He was too fixated on the woman he loved. She was stunning never had he in all his life seen someone so beautiful.

Ginny was the first to see him as he stepped onto the edge of the aisle. Her eyes widened and flicked to Hermione then back to Draco again. She looked like she was going to move then thought better of it, finally she looked at the brunette, really looked.

Hermione was smiling on the surface but her eyes were void of emotion. Ginny sighed and slowly took a step forwards then gently lay a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Everyone turned to face the red head who blushed slightly then nodded towards where Draco stood. As one unit the whole group turned to face the blonde who stood awkwardly. Hermione moved as if in slow motion, her eyes landed on Draco and her entire face lit up with sheer happiness.

Ginny saw this and smiled, she knew Hermione wasn't happy before.

"Draco?" She whispered and he grinned before sprinting up the rest of the aisle to where she stood. He didn't get very far though as she had already thrust her bouquet at Ginny and was running towards him. They met in the middle and he scooped her into his arms kissing her with all the emotion that ran through him.

The entire wedding party jumped to their feet in outrage.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"YOU TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Hermione's father demanded and Hermione turned to face him her eyes shining with tears. She had a truly beautiful smile on her face a smile her father hadn't seen in a long time. In fact a smile her father hadn't seen since Draco left.

He smiled at his daughter and took a step away.

"You came" Hermione whispered turning back to face Draco. He couldn't help but let a tear fall and she whipped it away.

"I did, I'm sorry it took me this long to come to my senses, I should have been here sooner. I should never have let you go in the first place, I love you so much" He whispered and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder to see his mother in flood's of tears her hand clamped to her chest as she held her breath. He smiled at her and she tilted her head to one side to happy her son had finally realised what it was he had to do.

"What the HELL!" Ron's voice echoed towards the pair and they turned to face him. Hermione shrank back and Draco took a bold step forwards.

"Now Ron there's no need to waste time being mad at all of this 'cause when it all comes down to it Mi never wanted to stay anyway" Draco announced and the red head went bright red with anger whilst Hermione blushed due to the use of her old nickname.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Ron began as he advanced forwards. Hermione leapt into action she wrenched her wand from her garter and thrust it forwards.

"Don't touch him" She hissed and the entire party fell deathly silent. The woman who a few seconds ago was willing to marry this man now had her wand directly in his face.

"Herms?" Ron squeaked and Hermione's eyes shone with tears.

"I'm sorry Ron but I never loved you, not like I love Draco, never like that" She whispered and Draco let out a small smile. He took a step forwards and placed one hand on her shoulder drawing the hand holding her wand back to her side.

"Look Weasley, I'm sorry mate but this is just how things are."

**1 year later...**

Draco grinned widely as he took to the stage and waved at his friends and family. He pulled up a chair and propped his guitar on his knees.

"I want to sing a song that I started a long time ago but only got around to finishing yesterday. Some of you might think it's inappropriate but hey that's just who I am." He grinned to the crowd which earned a few chuckles. "This is for you Mi" He announced and Hermione blushed bright red.

He coughed once then started to strum the drummer quickly picked up on the beat.

**_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gordon street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...  
Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b..._**

This earned a few laughs as Hermione's father grinned and leant across the table to squeeze his daughter's hand. Everyone knew instantly which day Draco was singing about and people turned to face Hermione for her reaction but the brunette just smiled._  
_

_**Coz she's mine,**  
**And i'm glad i crashed the wedding,**  
**Its better than regretting,**  
**I could have been a loser kid**  
**And ran away and hid**  
**But it's the best thing that I ever did.**  
**Coz true love lasts forever**  
**And now we're back together**  
**As if he never met her**  
**So looking back,**  
**I'm glad i crashed the wedding...**  
_

Hermione got to her feet and moved through the crowd so she was stood directly in front of Draco staring right into his grey eyes.

_**The neighbours spread the word (and),**  
**My mom cried when she heard,**  
**I stole my girl away,**  
**From everybody gathered there that day.**  
_

Draco glanced over to his mom who was once again in floods of tears a smile on her face as he sang. He watched as Hermione turned to face his mom too and let out a beautiful smile this of course set his mother off into even more tears making both people laugh.

**_And, just in time,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._**

**_Don't waste time being_**  
**_Mad at me for taking her away, coz_**  
**_Anyway she didn't want to stay._**  
**_So please believe me when I say_**

There were a few murmurs as they realised that these were the words Draco had said to Ron on the day he'd crashed Hermione and Ronald's wedding. Hermione just looked up at Draco with a smile on her face, she really had never loved Ron and it didn't bother her in the slightest.

_**She's glad I crashed the wedding**  
**Its better than regretting...**  
**The ring she got was lame**  
**She couldn't take the pain,**  
**She didn't want a silly second name**  
_

Draco grinned down at Hermione who blushed a bright red as she remembered saying something along the lines of;

"Weasley's a stupid name anyway"

**_Coz true love lasts forever,  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her,  
And walk away_**

She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she now got's insane

Hermione giggled and looked down at the two rings now sat on her engagement finger, the diamond engagement ring and her wedding ring.

**_She doesn't have any more pain,  
She 's got a beautiful second name (yeah yeah yeah)_**

She rolled her eyes at this, trust him to say that even though she had to admit that Malfoy was quite a pretty name.

_**Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)**  
**And now we're back together**  
**And now I've got her forever**  
**married today**  
**She's glad I crashed the wedding..**._

Draco took a bow then jumped off the stage to meet his wife. Hermione beamed at him and he grinned before swooping her into a kiss in front of their entire wedding reception.

**I hope you liked it! It was great fun to write! Please R and R for me! Thank you so much! VaM xx**


End file.
